You're my lover, you're my best friend!
by DeanAmbroseDarling
Summary: This fic revolves around Ambrollins love composed with random fluff/smut/drabbles. Every chapter deals with the love and friendship of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. WARNING: SLASH and some chapters are rated T but others can be rated M. Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins SLASH AMBROLLINS


**A/N :- This story is about Ambrollins, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins friendship and their love. All the chapters are random and focus on one main story line that Dean's arrogant, crazy, hot head and never lets any one get inside his heart, but somehow innocent, sweet, attractive Seth searches as well as makes his way inside his stone heart. Every chapter is either gonna be fluff or smut and can be a drabble or long one, but this would revolve manly around the Ambrollins relationship. But, before you read this chapter which is fluff, I would suggest that you listen to these two songs that inspired me to write this fic and this chapter as well. First being "You're my best friend" by Jason Reeves and other being "Eden" by Sarah Brightman (listen to the original one not the Hooverphonic/Enigma one)**

* * *

** BIRTHDAY WISH **

The clock strike to 12 am of the midnight, and it was 28th of May, Seth's birthday. He slept peacefully in his bed after a tiring smackdown taping, and suddenly a flicker of light flashed before his closed eyes. He abruptly creak opened his eyes as he turned around in his bed to chase the light. He couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed with a medium bowl sized chocolate cream cake with a red candle that he was lighting with his lighter.

"Happy birthday, Seth! You've turned 28 today and you've grown a bit more pretty than you already are." Dean's husky voice pushed Seth to sit upright, as he came close to his face to kiss him, but Dean stopped him by placing the cake right in front of him. "Nah…first you make a wish and blow up this candle." Seth placed his right hand before his eyes as he muttered with only his lips moving, and he secretly made a wish.

He then moved over to the cake that Dean held up in his hands, and blew the candle in one blow. "Yay!" Dean screamed in delight as he handed the knife to him to cut the cake. Seth quickly cut the cake, after which he pushed a piece of it in Dean's mouth fast, and then Dean fed Seth with the remaining piece of it. "Yummy...it's so tasty baby." Seth exclaimed in happiness.

Dean looked at him once before Seth took hold of the left cake to place it carefully over the night stand, and in just another second he pulled Dean by his neck as he crashed their lips together. He locked his hands securely around his neck pulling him even closer to his body, and Dean immediately locked his own hands around his waist as he titled his head a bit towards right to get a better access to his lips.

They both were fully immersed in their kiss when Dean pushed Seth lightly to fall back on the bed with him being on top of him. They kept kissing each other passionately with Seth moaning deeply into the kiss, as their tongues rolled as well coiled against each other. Seth particularly was very happy because of Dean's beautiful birthday surprise as he sucked hard on Dean's lips earning a moan from his as well.

Seth finally ended their kiss first as he softly licked at Dean's upper and then bottom lip as well as sucking on them once more before he spoke softly. "I love you baby. You made me so happy." Dean kissed him once more and brushed the brim of his nose with his. "I love you too. I'm glad that you're happy, but that's not all." Seth looked confused as his chocolate brown eyes bored into Dean's baby blue ones. 'I've got a present for you."

"What? Where?"

"Under your pillow."

'Really?"

"Yeah...get it."

Seth excitedly let go of his right hand from around Dean's waist as he kept his eyes lstill locked to him, and he tried to retrieve the gift from underneath his pillow above which his head rested. He found a black velvet box with a golden ribbon on it, and he was shocked as well as happy to hold it in his hands. "Umm...can I open it?" Dean smiled at him as he kissed the bridge of his nose. "Yup! Go ahead."

Dean moved from top of him to lie beside him with his head plopped on his elbow as he watched Seth quickly unfold the golden ribbon to open up the small box. Seth's mouth opened up with shock and surprise as he looked what was inside the box. A black onyx stone trimmed in a tarnished silver metal ring was subtly placed inside that black velvet box. It looked so damn beautiful and expensive that Seth's eyes nearly popped out of his socket.

"Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" Seth exclaimed with a hitched tone as he wasn't quiet sure about what to make of this ring. "It's engraved as well. Check inside the ring. Come on..." Dean patted Seth's left shoulder as he encouraged him to take the ring out of the box. Seth like a small child enthusiastically popped the ring out of the box to read whatever was engraved in that gorgeous ring. _"You're my lover, you're my best friend."_

Reading those words Seth felt his heart flutter with happiness and emotions that he never felt before. He grabbed the ring firmly in his hand before he leaned in to smash his lips feverishly with Dean's. He kissed him like nothing mattered to him anymore, and he was pouring every emotion that he felt in his heart into that particular kiss. Dean understood his emotions, and kissed him back with so much love and passion that the room got a bit heated up with their intensity.

"I love you…baby…I love you…" Seth repeated over & over again in between their hot kiss. "I'm yours…you're mine…right baby?" He kissed Dean hard as if he was trying to steal his breath away. Dean understood his emotions on those words because exactly two years ago when they first hooked up with each other and Dean wasn't sure about their relationship, then Seth had said the exact same words to him to explain his feelings for him. Dean sucked on Seth's lips softy to end their kiss. "I'm yours baby. You don't need to ask, alright. You own me."

Seth blushes a bit as he stared at the ring which he was holding in his hand. "So, what's this ring for? I'm sure we aren't marrying each other for next five years. Then, why get engaged now? Why brand us now?" Dean laughed on Seth's innocence and curiosity as he took the ring away from his hand. "It's not an engagement ring. This ring is for my happiness, commitment and most importantly love that I feel for you. You taught me how to love someone, and more importantly you taught me how to love myself which I never did." Dean slipped the ring on Seth's right hand's middle finger. "So, this ring is a way to say thanks for being you and for loving me no matter what."

Seth instantly slapped his head hard after hearing his boyfriend's words. "Man…I wasted my wish." Dean was dumbfounded by Seth's actions as he instantly questioned him. "Why? What did you ask for?" Seth looked at him with one eye open and another closed. "Aah…I just asked that you finally commit to me and believe in our relationship and that you never ever leave me alone. But, I think I wasted my birthday day wish because you just said those words. Gaah…I could've asked for a world championship reign or wwe title."

Dean laughed at him hard, and Seth narrowed his eyes as he punched lightly on his stomach to stop him. "Or maybe you asked it and you got your wish came early." Seth shook his head in resentment and fake anger. "Still it got wasted, but I think I'm happy with that." Dean smiled lightly, and immediately got a serious look on his face which was his sexiest look ever. "Umm….so birthday boy any plans for celebration." Seth smiled slyly on the look that his lover was giving him as he adjusted to Dean moving on top of him. "I think the party arrangements are well and you've already invited everybody...there's gonna be balloons, cakes, drinks, lots & lots of gifts…."

Seth was going on and on with his childish way to get excited for his birthday party, when Dean placed his index finger on top of his lips to shut him up. "I didn't mean bout the tomorrow's celebration. I meant tonight." Seth blinked under his dark bushy eyelashes with reddened cheeks because he knew that he was going to be ravaged by his partner in mere minutes as this was Dean's well known way of celebration for everything. "Tonight…umm…you got any plans babe?" Seth asked in that innocent voice of his which turned Dean on beyond belief as he ran his fingers slowly in that dirty blond hair prompting him to take him.

Dean came very close to Seth's face as their lips were just an inch apart from each others. "I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight that you're gonna remember this night forever. And, you're gonna scream my name out so loud that our neighbors in next room are gonna go deaf tonight. You want that birthday boy." Seth's throat went dry over Dean's dirty talks; damn he had a way with his slutty dirty mouth. "Do it babe." Seth's lustful chocolate brown eyes stared right into Dean's baby blue eyes as they got lost in each other before they locked their lips together in a scorching hot kiss.

* * *

T**hanks for reading and please review. A very happy birthday to our favorite Seth "The Ninja" Rollins. **


End file.
